


A Wedding Gift from the Opera Ghost

by Mazen



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: F/M, Mustaches, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: The Opera Ghost would never miss the couple's wedding day.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	A Wedding Gift from the Opera Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack when it's worst, but at the same time it's not unrealistic for canon. Enjoy!

Erik would do anything to put a smile on his Christine's face. That's what he had in mind when he prepared his wedding gift for the happy couple. 

He had promised to let them go and that's what he had done. He’d asked for an invitation to their wedding in return which Christine provided as the good girl she was. But Erik couldn’t attend; they all knew this. Not only would people stare at him, but someone would call the gardames and have him arrested.

Besides, he didn’t really want to see his beloved be given away to the fop. While he’d let them go, he still didn’t think the now Comte - handsome as he was, even with his little mustache - deserved the innocent, sweet angel as his wife. He couldn’t hurt the boy - he’d sworn not to - but he could disgrace him.

Which was why he had chosen this particular wedding gift. Because Erik was nothing if not petty.

It wasn’t the first time he’d been to the de Chagny manor, but this time he snuck into the room where the groom-to-be was sleeping peacefully unaware of the gift the Opera Ghost had planned for him.

Having no need for his wig anymore, Erik had crafted the object for his trick out of it. He had brought it along with the adhesive he used to keep the wig tethered to his scalp. His mission was made easier by the nightgown the Comte was wearing in his sleep.

The next day, Erik watched as the boy prepared himself for his wedding, grooming his hair and then his mustache. Unknowing that what surprise was in place for him. The Opera Ghost snickered at his clever plan. In 12 hours time the married couple would return for their wedding night; unlike their official union, this was something he would not want to miss.

* * *

He waited patiently in the shadows of the mansion for the whole day. The truth was he didn’t have much else to do with his life. Against all odds, he hadn’t died of love; instead, he found himself consumed by thoughts of Christine, despite his acceptance of her wishes to cut all ties, and restlessly, he spent his days thinking of ways to be a part of her life. 

Now, he had found a reason to be with her on her wedding night. Not that he would stay through the act itself, if they got so far, which he doubted. Perhaps he could be a trickster in their life as he had been at the Garnier, but only doing innocent pranks like this one.

It took a while from the moment he saw the couple exit the brougham before they entered the bedroom. Christine’s eyes were crinkling in the soft light of the room and her cheeks were flushed; she’d had a few glasses of wine, making it more likely that his gift would have the outcome he was hoping for.

The couple kissed briefly before Christine slipped into the bathroom to change into her nightgown. Her husband did the same in the bedroom and Erik was assured that everything was still in place. 

Christine was a vision when she exited the bathroom in her silken nightgown with lace trimmings, her long golden hair unpinned and glowing in the candlelight. It was unsurprising that the boy was physically affected by her appearance - as was Erik from his place outside the window.

They fell onto the bed, kissing and innocently petting each other, but their actions barely became more heated as minutes passed. Erik’s skin prickled and impatience finally crept into his body. Did the Comte not plan to consummate the marriage to this beautiful woman?

Finally, Christine took the initiative; she sat up and began unbuttoning the bodice of her nightgown. The boy stared, stunned, for a few moments before he slipped off the bed and discarded his nightgown. He wore nothing beneath.

Christine’s eyes widened as she looked at her naked husband. Then, she burst out in laughter.

The previously confident Comte frowned, then turned embarrassed as his wife’s guffawing continued. He gripped his nightgown, quickly hiding himself from her view. Christine tried to rein in her laughter, but the vision before her was etched in her mind forever:

There, on the underside of her husband’s erect manhood was a little mustache, not unlike the one on his face. As it had stood upright, proud before her, the tiny mustache had even twitched as though it had a nose above that wrinkled. 

Tears trailed down Christine's cheeks as her hysterics continued, despite the hurt look on her husband’s face; he was humiliated.

It only ended when another laughter joined in from beyond the window; it was so unnatural - deranged in fact - as if its owner had never laughed in polite company before. And truly, he hadn’t. Completely unhinged, Erik chortled loud enough for the couple to hear, and uncaring that they had heard him now, because his plan had turned out so splendidly. 

He continued his mad giggling as he ran from his hideout after the Comte called the guards. Christine started pleading for her husband’s mercy, though she barely managed to hide away her amusement at the whole scene.

The Opera Ghost would never forgotten, not even on their wedding night.


End file.
